This invention relates to a kind of tool for binding by hand, and specifically to a fame which constitutes the main part of a gradually released tension machine. The tension machine which includes the frame is especially suitable for binding cargo firmly for transporting and shipment so as to prevent the sudden falling of the cargo during operation of the tension machine.
Chinese Patent Application No. 01274274.0, namely, Twice Released Tension Machine, provides not only a tension function but also a gradually released function, but its frame is not considered perfect yet
The object of the invention is to provide a frame for a gradually released tension machine with a reasonably perfect design. Using the frame on the gradually released tension machine, the machine has its ordinary functions as well as a slow-release function, and the releasing effect is much better, which can guarantee safety and reliability during the discharging of cargo.
To achieve this object, the invention provides a frame for a gradually released tension machine. At the edge of the frame there is a locking slot and a loosening slot. A releasing slot is near the loosening slot. The frame also has a slow-release device comprising the releasing slot and a sliding gear which works in combination with the ratchet of the tension machine and is rotatably mounted at the side of the releasing slot, such that the outer tip of the sliding gear is substantially even with the teeth of the ratchet.
Compared to its counterpart in the prior art, the frame according to the invention has the advantage that by adding a slow-release device comprising a slideway with arc shape as the releasing slot at the head of the frame, and a sliding gear which works in combination with the ratchet and is rotatably mounted at the side of the releasing slot, the tension machine can release step by step. By rocking the baffle of the tension machine back and forth in the releasing slot, the ratchet will slacken tooth by tooth, and consequently the binding strip will release a by the length of a tooth pitch little by little, and the binding strip will slacken slowly, until the tensile force of the binding strip is small. Fixing the baffle in the loosening slot, the ratchet will be in the complete released condition, safely slackening the binding strip, and the cargo can be untied. Gradual step by step release of the tensile force of the binding strip can prevent sudden loosening, sloping and collapsing of cargo that can hurt persons and damage the cargo. The machine is simple and can be easily manufactured, only adding a simple part, namely a sliding gear. Choosing this kind of frame to use in the tension machine, the releasing effect is much better, and greatly improves its reliability and safety. It is an ideal part for updating tension machines.